Cazadores de Sueños
by XeReZadA
Summary: Basada en el film "Los Soñadores" de B. Bertolucci, Magnus por su amor a las artes se ve enredado en el juego de tres hermanos, en el q descubrirán sus deseos mas ocultos llevándolos al extremo pero que logrará soldar un lazo especial entre todos ellos.


Basado en la Pelicula "The Dreamers" de Bernardo Bertolucci. un poso más sensual, y sexualmente abierto.

No me pertenece ni los personajes de Mortal Instruments así como nada de las ideas de sacadas del film Los Soñadores.

ADVERTENCIA: las personalidades de todos van a cambiar un poco, unos mas q otros pero trataré de conservar lo que se pueda de cada uno de ellos.

Nota: es la primera vez q me decido a escribir, espero sea del agrado de varios

Caminaba por las calles dentro del gran campus Universitario de Idris, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas, despreocupado y sin prisa, sus pasos sonaban con un eco por todo el túnel que lo llevaría hasta la entrada de uno de los rincones de la universidad.

Era un día como cualquiera en el que se sentaría en la primera fila de las varias hileras de asientos en la sala, deseaba ser de los primera en ver las imágenes que ahí se proyectaban, no solo poder verlas de manera diferente y engrandecidas por su mente, quería que las ondas de luz llegaran a sus ojos entes que a ninguno.

Las tardes en el Instituto, como le decían a lo que en realidad fue en su momento una iglesia con grandes jardines, ahora no era mas que un edificio con grandes salas llenas de butacas y proyectores, repletas de estudiantes, artistas y pseudo artistas de todo tipo, las artes de desparramaban en cada esquina, bajo cada árbol.

En ese momento la vida de Magnus Bane cambiaría para siempre.

El Instituto que normalmente era un lugar relajado y poco concurrido ahora estaba repleto, lleno de gente y de bullicio, con las personas corriendo de un lugar a otro. Y en la única entraba se encontraba la multitud concentrada, y en las rejas de la escalera una joven parecía estar encadenada a ella, la ven tenia un cabello largo y negro que le llegaba casi hasta la cadera, con un un cigarro adornaba sus labios, Magnus se acercaba a ella con inquietud de saber que pasaba, a ella la recordaba, siempre estaba en el instituto, todos los días sin falta.

-Hey tú- grito ella dirigiéndose a Magnus.- Acércate- Magnus se acerco un tanto desconfiado

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Despégame el cigarro- Magnus no se movió- Se me ha pegado en los labios y se ha terminado- entonces él comprendió, le quitó el cigarro de los labios y lo miro confundido- Ya puedes tirarlo sabes?.

-Sí lo sé- contestó un poco apático tirando el cigarro por las escaleras- Que es lo que esta pasando?

-La Calve, ya sabes el consejo estudiantil, quiere entrar- contesto ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Y eso por…

-Por que se han quejado de que pasamos películas no aptas para la sociedad, que dejamos que pensamientos e ideas rebeldes se propaguen, pero sabes , no es nada mas que arte, pero sus ojos están tan cegados y sus mentes tan abrumadas de prejuicios que no les permite ver más nada.

-Y por eso finges estar encadenada a la puerta?-Pregunto Magnus levantando una ceja y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-lo notaste- Respondió ella con sorpresa- Sí,es por eso, pero no pueden entrar por que es una propiedad privada, es el hogar de varias personas, así que no pueden pasar.

-Sé que es una casa cultural y lo que quieras cariño, pero creo que tiene todo el derecho de pasar

-No, no lo tienen- se apresuró a contestar- esta es mi casa, la de mis hermanos y mis padres, lo que hagamos con ella es nuestro asunto, no estamos rompiendo la ley, ni siquiera cobramos por las proyecciones, cada quien aporta lo que querré aportar.

-En realidad vives aquí?- Preguntó el viendo todo el edificio que se desplegaba ante él.

-Si, ya te lo dije, por cierto, cómo te llamas?

-Magnus, Magnus Bane- contestó en tono airado.

-Isabelle Lightwood, te estrecharía la mano, pero estoy encadenada recuerdas?- miró sus muñecas y luego a Magnus quien le sonreía divertido.

-Es suficiente drama por hoy Izz, deja las cadenas, las personas se están marchando, cada quien vuelve a lo suyo, solo no nos dejarán proyectar una vez al día y abrir las puertas a todos al medio día hasta las 4 de la tarde- Interrumpió una voz tras de ellos, un chico alto, de cabellos negros y de ojos azules caminaba hacia ellos.

-Alec, te presento a Magnus, Magnus este es mi hermano Alec- se estrecharon la mano, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir lago un grito los interrumpió.

-Al fin vamos a tener un momento para nosotros solos!, que les parece si vamos a molestar a los…- se interrumpió a ver a Magnus- Y tú quién demonios eres señor arcoíris?- cuestionó un rubio, mirando la ropa de Magnus, quien sin saber por que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a diferencia del chico de ojos azules.

-Jace no seas un patán

-Qué?- preguntó este mirando a Isabelle que lo veía enojada- es la verdad, quién eres?, siempre te vemos por aquí y con esa ropa no pasas

desapercibido...

-Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, soy estudiante de intercambio- lo interrumpió.

-Jace, Jace Lightwood- dijo este sin mirarlo.

- Y se supone que debo creer que ustedes tres son hermanos?- dijo dudoso Magnus señalando a los tres hermanos y deteniendo su mirara en el más alto.

-Sí- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Una larga historia- comento Alec que mantenía si mirada fija en el cabello de Magnus.

-Te gusta? -preguntó tocando su cabello peinado en puntas, sacando del trance a Alec un tanto ruborizado.

-No es eso, es solo que es diferente

-Como no va a ser diferente todo lleno de purpurina y colores y…cosas- expresó con fastidio Jace.

-A mi me gusta- intervino Izz.

-Gracias cariño, tú sí sabes de arte, puedo apreciar que tu "hermano" no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es.

-Todos los Lightwood somos especiales, si lo quieres ver así, somos lo mejor que hay en cuanto al arte se trata.

-De verdad?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí- contesto Jace con superioridad, lo miraba completamente a los ojos, desafiante.

-Es eso o su familia es una de las más antiguas en esta escuela.

-Además de eso- replicó rápidamente.

-Vayámonos de aquí, vamos a comer algo fuera, anda Magnus acompáñanos- sugirió Izz mientras se quitaba las cadenas de las muñecas tomando la mano de Alec, se marchaban junto con todas las demás personas. Magnus pudo notar como varias personas miraban a los tres chicos con sumo interés.

Los cuatro caminaron por el campus, era un día soleado, se detuvieron en una de las cafeterías de la escuela.

-Pensé que habían dicho que querían comer fuera.

-Esto es fuera, al menos fuera de casa- contestó Alec sin mirar a Magnus que solo rodó los ojos.

-Si no te gusta puedes…

-Jace!- reprendió Izz al rubio.

-Nunca salen del campus?- Insistió.

-Casi nunca…- los tres entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la terraza.

-Y hace cuanto que estudian aquí?- los tres se miraron los unos a los otros, pero ninguno respondía.- No estudian aquí?

-Nosotros siempre hemos vivido aquí Magnus, estudiamos en el Instituto, no con todos los demás, más adelante tal vez, Alec ya va a poder entrar hasta el próximo semestre- explicó Isabelle.

-Eso es demasiado raro, no fueron a una escuela…

-Normal, como todos? No- respondió Jace un tanto molesto- lo único que hemos estudiado es los que Idris puede enseñar y con eso es más que suficiente.

-Entonces no son súper dotados…

-De hecho no, solo es lo único que sabemos hacer- comento Alec.

-Pero bueno ya dijimos demasiado que hay de ti?- pregunto la chica mas animada.

-Pues bueno, soy estudiante de intercambio, soy asiático como se pueden ver- dijo señalando sus ojos, algo que hasta ese momento notó Alec, eran rasgados, de un verde amielado, profundos y penetrantes- entre este semestre, aún estoy en los cursos propedéuticos, no hay mucho que contar, vivo solo en uno de los dormitorios de la escuela, no tengo hermanamos ni nada de eso, pero por que no comemos y seguimos platicando.

Los tres comieron y platicaban de cosas tribales, de las películas que miraban en las salas del Instituto, terminaron de comer, tomaron un café y un par de cigarrillos, Isabelle y Alec compartieron el suyo entre ellos.

De camino de regreso al Instituto Magnus caminaba un poco delante de ellos, los tres restantes hablaban bajito sin dejar de mirar a Magnus, Alec no decía nada realmente, solo escuchaba a sus hermanos, y asentía de vez en cuando.

-Hey estrellita!- grito Jace-

-Veremos unas películas en el Instituto, vamos.

-Esta semana no hay clases- continuó Isabelle

-Ya sabes juntas de directivos y esas cosas aburridas, te quedas con nosotros?- termino Alec ocultando el rostro un poco acomodando su cabello

-Ustedes tres no me conocen y quieren que me quede con ustedes?- cuestionó Magnus no sabiendo que decir.

-Es una buena manera de conocernos no crees?- pregunto Jace mirándolo airoso, como le molestaba a Magnus que hiciera eso.

-Esta bien

Los cuatro llegaron al instituto, Magnus pensó que estarían en la sala de proyecciones, pero para su sorpresa se dirigieron a una de las puertas del fondo la cual daba a la entrada de la casa de los tres jóvenes, entraron en salón.

-Bienvenido Magnus, ponte cómodo- indico Isabelle señalando los sillones- Es mejor en los almohadones, ayúdame a ponerlos en el piso, mientras traen el proyector.

-Gracias.

En pocos minutos estaban todos instalados. Jace se recostó en uno de los sillones, mientras que los demás se acomodaban en el suelo, Alec quedó en medio, Isabelle se acomodo bajo uno de los brazos de su hermano mientras subía ambas piernas en la de su hermano, quedando cómodamente abrazada de él, Magnus los miraba extrañado, Isabelle no se venia como una niña consentida, aunque suponía que lo era, la única mujer y al parecer la menor de los tres hijos de una familia bien acomodada y de alto prestigio no solo dentro de Iris, sino dentro de la misma Clave y del mundo del artístico. Ninguno se venia mimado, si a caso un poco el altanero y prepotente del ricitos de oro, pero todos se vecina tan sofisticados, Isabelle con sus cabellos largos sus finas facciones y su peculiar sentido de la moda, Jace era la mezcla entere lo pulcro y lo arrebatador, con sus cabellos y ojos dorados, sus delgados labios hacía que pareciera una obra clásica de la representación de un ángel, y al final, pero no por eso el menos importare estaba el mayor de ellos, Alec, Alexander, el nombre le quedaba perfecto, la clase altiva y sus gráciles movimientos que los tres compartían, Magnus los notó a pesar de las ropas holgadas del chico, el color obscuro de las prendas lo hacía ver aun más pálido de lo que era, enrojecer sus llamativos y bien formados labios, y esos ojos, que con un poco de ayuda podrían deslumbrar a cualquiera que los mirara, esas facciones tan parecidas a las de su hermana finas y detalladas, como hechas con cincel, firmes y fuertes.

Los ojos divertidos de Isabelle lo miraban fijamente, se había dado cuenta de que su invitado estaba mirando fijamente a su hermano, lo sabía, a Magnus prácticamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su hermana más que nadie debía de saber lo atractivo que era su hermano y de seguro para ellos no era difícil saber que tipo de preferencias tenía. Era agradable poder estar con alguien que no lo juzgara y quien diría que serían ellos.

Una vez terminada la función todos se dispusieron a ir a dormir. Isabelle fue la primera en moverse, colocándose frente a su hermano se acercó a él y besó sus labios, luego dio un fuerte abrazo a Magnus quien a pesar de la sorpresa se mantenía sereno, Jace se levanto y besó a su hermana en ambas mejillas, Izz se retiró por el largo pasillo girando y bailando delicadamente.

-Vete a dormir Alec, yo llevo al invitado de "honor" a su habitación- Jace enfatizó la palabra para molestar a Magnus, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente. Alec se acercó a Jace y de igual manera lo besó en los labios, luego se acercó a él, Magnus trago con dificultad, los ojos del chico estaba posados en los suyos, pero para su tranquilidad solo lo besó en ambas mejillas. Luego desapareció por el mismo pasillo.

-Anda, quita esa cara levántate- ordenó Jace un tanto cansado tomando- luego de atravesar el pasillo en el cual al final habla un elevador, subieron al tercer piso, había varias puertas- Esta es mi habitación-indico señalando la primera puerta de lado derecho- se acercó a la segunda puerta, esta es la de Alec, y la del fondo es la de Isabelle, esta-caminando al fondo del pasillo, abrió la puerta frente a la de la de Isabelle- es donde te quedarás y abrió la puerta.

Magnus entró en la habitación, una cama, una gran ventana, escritorio, librero… nada extraño, solo que todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio y ordenado.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirle a Isabelle o a Alec- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Magnus se sentó en la cama, se quitó la ropa pesadamente, se dejó caer sobre la cama, estuvo un rato así, pensando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía quitarse el maquillaje, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, por una de las puertas se colaba un poco de luz permitiéndole a Magnus poder ven en las ocurridas del pasillo. Abrió la puerta frente a la del molesto rubio y encontró lo que buscaba, hurgó en las gabelas buscando un poco de crema, pero no la encontraba, no había casi nada en el baño salvo lo usual, tal vez cada quien guarde ese tipo de cosas en su cuarto, por lo que decidió buscar a Isabelle esperando aún encontrarla despierta.

Salió del baño con el mismo cuidado, estaba por llegar al cuarto de la chica cuando entre la luz que salía de una de las puertas se coló la imagen de unas delicadas, desnudas y largas piernas, Magnus se asomó un poco al caer en cuenta de que era la puerta de Alec, no solo las piernas de Isabelle estaba desunas, ella prácticamente estaba sin ropa a no se por esas pequeñas bragas rosas, ella estaba recostada en la cama de su hermano, pero Alec no estaba la vista, se acercó un poco más, y puedo ver que el muchacho se acercaba a la cama, a diferencia de su hermana este se metió entre las sábanas totalmente desnudo.

Magnus dio un paso haya atrás topándose con un cuerpo a sus espaldas.


End file.
